


[Podfic] Eleven Hipsters Playing

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hipsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music & Bands, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Mistresscurvy's story. Summary: <i>Marcus doesn't usually go for hipster musician types, but he's about to make an exception. A Brooklyn music scene AU.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Eleven Hipsters Playing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eleven Hipsters Playing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313618) by [mistresscurvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy). 



Cover art credit: greedy_dancer

| 

## Length

  * 0:20:40



## Downloads 

  * [MP3](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Misc%20fandoms/Eleven%20Hipsters%20Playing.mp3) (click to stream, right-click save to download) | **Size:** 19 MB
  * [Podbook](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Misc%20fandoms/Eleven%20Hipsters%20Playing.m4b) | **Size:** 20 MB



## Feedback

I'd love to know what you thought - concrit welcome!   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mistresscurvy for having blanket permission and to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
